En busca de las estrellas: Batallas de una pequeña sailor
by Zinimaginazion Rini T
Summary: Rini debe enfrentar al caos para impedir su propagacion por el universo; la hija de la reina de Tokio de cristal debera pasar por diversa pruebas, tanto emocionales como físicas para lograr liberar al universo de este mal y entender el significado de la llamada "Guerra de las sailors"
1. Pequeña guerrera

**En busca de las estrellas**

**Capitulo 1**

**Esta vez me limito a decir que mis historias no están conectadas ni nada por el estilo, aunque si algunas parecieran entrelazarse…**

Era uno de esos días normales, la Pequeña Dama se encontraba en el palacio

Cuando de pronto su madre se precipito a su habitación a decirle, estaba muy angustiada, la Pequeña Dama dio un salto y se paro frente a su madre ella no se contuvo más y le pregunto que sucedía

La reina solo bajo la mirada, Rini le insistió, Serena solo se limito a decirle:

-Algo muy oscuro esta por despertar…

Rini bajo la mirada y al levantarla dispuesta a preguntar a Serena que era eso, su madre ya no estaba…

Diana entro a la habitación una hora después, la brisa del cielo invadía la habitación de la Pequeña Dama, quien estaba en su ventana mirando las estrellas, veía fijamente una muy brillante… Entonces suspiro diciendo el nombre de la persona que tenía su corazón:

-Helios…-Su mirada se aclaro, sentía como si el brillo de aquella estrella fuera el llamado del propio Helios.

Diana solo se puso a su lado y contemplo con ella el hermoso cielo nocturno…

A la mañana siguiente, las sailor scouts estaban en la parte más alta del palacio, la reina mando llamar a Rini, ella llego, acompañada de Diana y Artemis, Endymion se dirigió a su lado y le dijo a Serena:

-Bien, ahora estamos reunidos Serena, dinos qué tienes que informarnos

-El caos…-Vocifero la reina con aire preocupado- Ha vuelto del sueño eterno y amenaza a Tokio de Cristal…

Todas las chicas se pusieron pálidas, Uranus le dijo a Serena:

-Majestad, usted ya no puede pelear como sailor moon… ¿ahora qué será de el universo si nuestra salvadora no puede participar en la lucha?

-Yo no puedo… Pero hay alguien que si puede… Y esa eres tú Pequeña Dama

-¿¡Qué!?- Exclamaron las chicas- ¡Pero si solo tiene trece años!

-Mi hija es joven… Pero puede luchar… ¿Verdad hija..?

La reina volteo asía donde se suponía debía estar su hija, pero no había nadie

Rini bajo corriendo los escalones y se encerró en su habitación, y se escondió bajo su cama

Serena fue y entro al cuarto, vio debajo de la cama y le dijo a Rini que saliera, cuando lo hizo la reina le reprendió por su comportamiento tan cobarde

-Mamá… Pero tú dijiste que es algo muy oscuro…

-Pero tengo la fe de que tu eres muy fuerte…

-Pero…

-¡Nada! Ahora sígueme…

Rini la siguió llegaron hasta una habitación, la reina abrió la enorme puerta, Rini vio una resplandeciente piedra

-¿El cristal de plata…?

-Llego la hora…

Rini se puso nerviosa, el cristal brillo, su broche de "Súper sailor chibi moon" se transformo se volvió color rosa brillante, similar al anterior, pero más brillante y hermosamente decorado

Rini se transformo y Serena le dijo:

-Ahora pequeña dama eres eternal sailor chibi moon…

Rini miro su traje sorprendida, era algo muy lindo, color rosa y blanco

Entonces, Serena le dijo:

-El día de mañana te presentare a alguien, ella fue una de las más despiadadas enemigas que he tenido… Pero ahora, con el poder de mi cristal, purifique su alma y ahora es una persona de buen corazón…. Ella es la legendaria Sailor Galaxia…

_**Bueno, les pido me dejen sus reviews para saber que piensan de mi historia y si quieren que la continue… Sus reviews son indispensables para que pueda seguir con esta historia**_

_Zinimaginazion Rini T._


	2. Una advertencia de ensueños

En busca de las estrellas

_**Ahora, tengo preparado algo que espero les guste… Me esmerare en esta historia que es una edición de la original, que quizás también la transcriba… Pero eso lo dejo a su consideración…**_

_Capitulo 2_

_p. o. v Rini Tsukino_

Al día siguiente, estaba nublado, comenzó a briznar, mi mamá me llamo, yo llevaba un largo vestido rosa pastel, me encontré de frente con una mujer que llevaba un traje como de sailor scout, pero era dorado y no parecía de marinera, la mujer tenía el pelo rubio y las puntas rojizas, tenía los ojos rojos como si fueran dos rubíes de fuego, en la cintura llevaba un porta espada, a un lado de aquella mujer se encontraba mi madre.

-Pequeña Dama-Dijo mi mamá- ella es sailor galaxia

Me quede boquiabierta, no creía que aquella mujer de aspecto tan bondadoso hubiera sido capaz de devastar el universo entero

-Ho… Hola… Mucho gusto… Mi nombre es Rini…

-Lo sé-Respondió Galaxia- su madre me lo dijo Pequeña Dama… Mi misión en este mundo es entrenarla para que aumente su poder…

-Está bien…-Dije con una leve sonrisa- Pero… Solo espero que las cosas salgan bien…

-Eso esperemos princesa…

En la noche, el palacio estaba completamente oscuro, no había luz que iluminara, ni destello que aclarara el ambiente sombrío del palacio de la familia real…

En medio de las tinieblas en que se hundía mi habitación, los lamentos de mis pesadillas resonaban contra mi mente…

-¿Cómo fue posible...?-Decía la voz de una pequeña niña- ¿Cómo pudimos llegar a esto…?

Se observaba un campo oscuro, desolado había un gigantesco charco de sangre… Que pertenecía a las guerreras sailor scouts… en el centro de ese charco… Se encontraba mi propio cadáver, lleno de Rasguños y golpes… Tomado de mi mano… El gran amor de mi vida… El príncipe de Ilusión, Helios, quien también estaba herido gravemente en el abdomen…

-Todos han muerto… Y- Se escucho un llanto escalofriante- Por mi culpa… La princesa de Tokio de cristal… Le ha fallado a su gente…-De pronto la dulce voz de la niña se transformo a una fantasmagórica, aterradora y amenazante voz- ¿Aun así te atreverás a enfrentarme princesita?

Desperté de inmediato y ahogue un terrible grito, despertando de aquella pesadilla

Todos en el palacio se despertaron y corrieron a ver que me sucedía

-No puedo…-Jadeé conteniendo las lágrimas

-¿Qué no puede Pequeña Dama?-Pregunto Setsuna muy preocupada

-No puedo luchar… Si lo hago todos vamos a morir…

Llegaron mis padres, papá llevaba una gran espada y mamá estaba creando energía con su cristal

Al notar su presencia me abalance contra mi padre y lo abrace con fuerza, no soporte más y rompí en llanto, Diana, en su forma humana, llego con un bate de base ball y pregunto qué había sucedido

-Solo fue una pesadilla…

Solté a mi papá y me ruborice al ver las miradas de todos los que me rodeaban, hasta la misma sailor galaxia se había preocupado por aquel grito desgarrador que ahogue…

-Bueno-Dijo mi mamá algo enojada- si la Pequeña Dama no tiene objeción todos pueden retirarse a descansar

Una vez más me ruborice y me encogí de hombros, Diana convenció a sus padres para que la dejaran dormir en mi habitación, ellos accedieron y se durmió conmigo.

Mi corazón estaba a mil por hora, sentía como si una hélice me triturara las entrañas, ni si quiera la presencia de Diana calmaba mi angustia, así que desperté a Diana

-¿Qué pasa Rini?-Me pregunto en voz aja bostezando

-Tengo miedo…

-¿Pues qué soñaste que te asusto tanto?

-Algo terrible…-Respondí a su interrogante

-¿Qué?-Pregunto insistente

-Soñé que… era la batalla final y que todas… Estábamos… Muertas… Y que Helios también estaba muerto…

-Que horrible-Dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos y bostezaba

Entonces se quedo dormida y ya no pude continuar de describirle aquella pesadilla que me atormento esa noche…

_**Déjenme sus reviews y sabre si esta historia es de su agrado… Yo se que aveces mis historias se enfocan mucho en la Pequeña Dama, pero en realidad Galaxia y Serena tendrán también un papel muy importante en esta lucha…**_

_Zinimaginazion Rini T_


	3. ¿Amor perdido?

**En busca de las estrellas: Batallas de una pequeña sailor**

_**Hola, me disculpo por la demora, es que estaba corta de inspiración, pero ahora les traigo este nuevo cap.**_

_**Espero les guste, Esta inspirado en una de las cosas que más me gustan, Bueno, pues espero les guste…**_

* * *

P. O. V. Rini Tsukino

Me sentía bastante fatigada, no había dormido nada, pero me levante a desayunar, Setsuna había llegado y le dijo a mi mamá que alguien le buscaba

Mi mamá parecía conocerla, pues escuche que dijo:

-Señorita Esmeralda, pase por favor

Yo corrí a ver de quien se trataba

-Pequeña Dama –Dijo mi mamá con tono serio- La señorita Esmeralda viene a hablar contigo…

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre… Helios…-Dijo aquella mujer

-¿Le ha ocurrido algo? –Pregunte alterada-

-No –Me respondió- No sabría explicártelo…

-¿Por qué?

-El vendrá en unas horas, también vendrán sus hermanos, quieren explicarte los cinco porque Helios ya no puede verte…

-¿Cómo qué ya no puede verme? –Pregunte con la voz entrecortada

-Eso no me inmiscuye a mí, Helios deberá explicártelo…

Yo asentí cabizbaja y me fui a mi habitación

Como a eso de las tres llego Helios, acompañado de sus cuatro hermanos, Hades, Catrina, Minerva y Vulcano

-¡Helios! –Exclame corriendo a su lado- ¡Te extrañe demasiado!

-También yo a ti princesa…

-Helios… Quiero que me seas sincero y me digas por qué quieres alejarme de ti…

Helios soltó un suspiro y tomo mi mano

-Pero quiero que tú me prometas que vas a ser muy fuerte…

Yo asentí y nos sentamos todos en el sofá

-Bueno, como tú ya sabes, soy príncipe del mundo de los sueños

-Si ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Pues, mis hermanos aquí presentes y yo debemos participar en una batalla entre el mundo de los sueños y de las pesadillas y el reino del inframundo y las almas en pena…

-Sí -Dijo Hades-, nuestro padre, Deus, el gobernante del mundo de los sueños y pesadillas nos ha pedido que luchemos para proteger lo que por derecho nos pertenece

-Exacto –Dijo Minerva, la menor de todos-, mi padre y mi madre nos han dicho que como príncipes del mundo de los sueños, bueno, Helios, Catrina y yo, debemos participar…

Helios asintió y me abrazo a su pecho

-Entonces –Dije apartando a Helios- ¿Eso significa que Hades y Vulcano gobiernan el mundo de las pesadillas?

-Así es-Me respondió Vulcano, el mayor- Mis hermanas y Helios gobiernan el mundo de los sueños porque son más jóvenes y Hades y yo el de las pesadillas por ser los mayores

-Mira princesa -Me dijo Helios conteniendo las lagrimas-, la verdad… Yo no quería tener que decirte esto… Pero… -Sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas pero siguió conteniendo el impulso de llorar- Ya no podremos estar juntos…

-¿¡Pero por qué!?

-Porque si muero en esta guerra… No podre verte nunca más… Asimismo es probable que pierda la batalla… Recuerda que no soy tan fuerte que digamos…

-No digas eso Helios… Para mi eres muy fuerte… Tengo la seguridad de que tú y tus hermanos van a vencer en esta difícil batalla

-Igualmente tengo la seguridad de que tú derrotaras al caos en tu lucha princesa…-Helios estaba a punto de romper a llorar

-Desahógate Helios…

Helios rompió en lágrimas y me abrazo con fuerza a su pecho

Los hermanos de Helios estaban conmovidos… Pues nunca creyeron verlo llorar a él…

Yo lo aparte un poco

-Recuerda que siempre estarás en mi corazón princesa

Helios me beso, de mis ojos escurrieron lágrimas y él me dijo con la voz entre cortada:

-Bueno, nos veremos pronto quizás…

-Si…-Dije yo secando mis lagrimas- Les deseo muy buena suerte…

Helios y sus hermanos se pusieron de pie, junto con su madre, Esmeralda, se retiraron

Yo corrí desconsolada a la habitación de mi madre

Ella estaba ahí leyendo un libro, me vio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con una faceta de tristeza, corri a su lado y ella me abrazo

-Ya no llores pequeña dama… Recuerda que el regresara… Ten fe en ello

-No sé si fue lo mejor…

-Tranquila hija… Yo estaré a tu lado mientras este dolor se te pasa…

-Gracias…-Dijo yo abrazándola con fuerza

Ella me abrazo con fuerza y me dijo:

-Ya verás como tu dolor se curara…

Yo asentí y me ampare en los brazos de mi madre

* * *

_**Bueno, por ahora esto ha sido todo, espero este cap. les haya gustado, ¿Qué será de Helios y Rini? ¿Regresaran con vida de estas batallas que deben librar cuanto antes? Bueno, un saludo a todos mis lectores y una disculpa por la demora, nos vemos. Chao**_

_Zinimaginazion Rini T_


End file.
